Data centers for large corporate entities, such as enterprises and cloud-computing providers, typically include a significant number of server devices that are an enormous capital and operational expense. However, large data centers are generally secure sites and the server devices themselves are typically large enough to be a theft deterrent. This may not be the case for smaller data centers that only include a few, smaller server devices, and other equipment that may be targeted for theft. The rise in device thefts does not only apply to server devices and related equipment. Many consumer devices, such as cell phones and portable computers, are lost or stolen on a daily basis, particularly as these types of devices have become increasingly mainstream and continue to increase in popularity and use.